


Safe

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Half Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Skyfire wakes up.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Series: Writuary 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 27: Warm

Skyfire stirred, waking little by little. It was warm, which was wrong. The last thing he remembered was a freezing arctic storm – the storm! “Starscream,” he called, weak as a newspark.

The Seeker moved into his view and grasped his hand. “Shhh…, it’s alright. You’re safe now. I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
